Contemplations
by fieldgoal182
Summary: Emmett and Edward contemplate their future


I had been dating Edward for two years when everything we knew changed. We had met senior year of high school when I was the new kid at Forks High.

I had been out at my previous school, but wasn't sure if that would be okay here. On the third day of school, I heard a ruckus in the hall and when I went to see what it was, Edward was slammed against a locker being spit in the face and called a faggot.

I was glad I hadn't immediately come out seeing how Edward was treated, but I had to stop it.

One I made my presence known, the attacker ran off after seeing my size, but Edward looked less than grateful. I knew I'd need to talk to him, let him know he's not alone, but as I was about to speak, he began to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Edward froze, and without turning around, asked, "Why, you want a piece of the faggot too?"

"Not in the way you think." Edward had turned to face me and had a confused look on his face when I decided to continue, "I'm gay too. After seeing that show, I'd mostly rather keep it on the DL, but I'd never hide who I am. I'm sorry you're treated like this. You can find a friend in me if you'd ever like to talk."

Edward's face hadn't really changed, so I turned to walk away when he stopped me this time. "What's your name?"

"Emmett. And yours?"

"Edward. Are you busy after school today?"

"No."

"Meet me in the parking lot after 8th period." And with that he was gone. I spent the rest of the day wondering about Edward. He was attractive and gay. I hadn't wanted to befriend him to get in his pants, but I didn't frown upon the thought.

By that afternoon I was shaking with anticipation. I had takebn the bus to school, but Edward had a car.

We climbed in and drove about ten minutes in silence until ew pulled up to the local diner. Once we were seated and had ordered drinks, Edward broke the silence.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For today. For everything. Being gay in Forks is… hard. I can't make your decisions for you, but I can tell you what it's like here. Both my sister, Alice, and I are gay. I'm out and she's only come out to the family and trusted friends. I'm trusting you with this. Neither of us is happy. I'm treated poorly and she can't be herself."

I wasn't sure what Edward wanted from me. We had just met and he was sharing quite a bit.

"What are you getting at?"

"Like I said, I can't make decisions for you, but I want to give you the facts. People respect you. You're a tough guys-guy. You would really blow some minds if you came out. Again, I'm not trying to push you, but you could really change things. Just think about it."

I told Edward I would, and the conversation lightened as we started talking about many different things.

The day turned out fantastic. By the end of our meal, I was ready to ask Edward on a real date. When I brought it up, Edward was receptive but insisted we go out of town for it. Forks still wasn't ready. I was elated, and when I moved to get out of Edward's car, I noticed he had moved to walk me to the door.

We both froze outside my front door, and after I told him I was looking forward to our date, he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek and was quickly on his way back to the car.

Our date was fantastic and everything gell into place from there. Edward was correct about what would happen if I came out and my senior year in a new school was amazing.

Edward and I were accepted to the same universities and both picked the same one. We were able to room together and only rarely felt the need to push the beds together.

This all lead up to our sophomore year.

Edward and I were doing fantastic. We had a good solid group of friends and were doing well in our classes. We were living together off campus (with no need to push the beds together with our king sized one) and things were still as romantic as ever.

Alice had come to the same school as us and had met her girlfriend, Bella, in physics class. Alice had moved into our spare room and Bella had nearly moved in with her.

Thirsty Thursday was usually low key for us. Most of us had class on Friday, but this Friday there was no class and Edward's birthday. We had our usual group of friends over, but way more alcohol than usual. We had cake and Edward opened his presents (not all of them appropriate), and then we got our drink on.

We were all three sheets to the wind and I remember getting hot and heavy with Edward in front of an audience. Then I woke up with Alice in her bed. Both of us naked.

This all lead to where we are now. Alice is sitting on Bella's lap who is sitting on the chair, and Edward and I are at either end of the couch.

Alice is pregnant. There's only one way this could have happened, and I had to be the father. I was stunned and barely knew what was going on around me.

"I don't understand this. You don't like women, Emmett."

"I must have thought she was you."

"Alice?"

"I don't remember."

Oh God. "Did I rape you?"

"You don't remember either. I could have raped you."

"How could you do this to me?" Edward. How could I do this to him? Bella and Alice were okay; their relationship was new and Bella knew Alice needed her. But I don't know if I can get Edward back. I would stand by Alice with whatever she chooses, but I need Edward, too. I always have and always will.

I was confused, Alice was confused, Bella was confused, and Edward was hurt. Things have to change, but I don't know how.

I got Edward to speak to me two nights later. We both stayed in the apartment, but I had slept on the couch Edward hadn't asked me to, but I knew to. Bella had completely moved in with Alice, who still hadn't come to a decision. I would stay on the couch. Edward wasn't ready to kick me out, but he didn't want me staying in bed,. He knew it was a mistake, he still loved me, but it was still his sister.

Alice decided to give the baby up via open adoption. Several months passed and she had yet to find a couple she was happy with. Edward was talking more and was coming around. He had spent time with just him, Alice, and their parents and realized that I wasn't attracted to Alice. This whole thing was just an awful mistake.

We were practically starting over, Edward and I. We would go on dates and make out on the couch, but I still slept in the living room. Post date night, Alice and Bella had gone to bed early and we were cuddled on the couch watching T.V.

I was about ready to start progressing the evening when Edward looked up at me tearfully.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett. I'm so, so sorry. I miss you, I love you. Please. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Edward? I got your sister pregnant."

"I pushed you away when you needed me; when I needed you. I'm not ready for everything right now. But soon. Just…hold me. Tonight. While we sleep. Please."

The next few months moved from there positively. Only Alice hasn't found a family. We were all there for her, but we were getting frustrated, too.

Edward and I had a break around the same time and went out to grab a quick lunch. We were joking around until Edward shocked me and the conversation turned serious.

"We should adopt the baby. Well, I could. The baby is already yours. We can handle this and Alice will be able to see him whenever. Think about it." I hadn't thought of it previously. I thought we had a few years before we'd talk kids. I don't know.

"Yes, I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Emmett."


End file.
